nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo Entertainment System role-playing games
The Nintendo Entertainment System and Famicom are known for housing many of the best known role-playing games of all time. Being the initiator for many video game series such as ''Final Fantasy'', ''Dragon Quest'', Mother, Fire Emblem and more. The following are a list of role-playing games released on the Nintendo Entertainment System, Famicom and Famicom Disk System. The list Developed in Japan and localized These include the start of many successful series: *''Hydlide Special'' (localized as Hydlide; 1986) *''Dragon Quest'' (localized as Dragon Warrior; 1986) *''Dragon Quest II'' (localized as Dragon Warrior II; 1988) *''Dragon Quest III'' (localized as Dragon Warrior III; 1989) *''Dragon Quest IV: Capters of the Chosen'' (localized as Dragon Warrior IV; 1990) *''Legend of Zelda'' (1986) *''Legend of Zelda II: Adventure of Link'' (1987) *''Dragon Slayer II: Faxanadu'' (1987) *''Dragon Slayer IV: Drasle Family'' (localized as Legacy of the Wizard; 1987) *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' (1987) *''Final Fantasy'' (1987) *''Super Chinese 2'' (localized as Little Ninja Brothers; 1989) *''StarTropics'' (never released in Japan) *''StarTropics II: Zoda's Revenge'' (never released in Japan) Standalone titles (in chronological order): * Magic of Scheherazade (1987) * Battle of Olympus (1988) * Dungeon Magic: Sword of the Elements (1989) * Faria (1989) * Legend of the Ghost Lion (1989) * Willow (1989) * Crystalis (1990) Developed in Japan and ports localized These include titles from many successful series. Many have been patched and translated by fans. *''Final Fantasy II'' (later ported to the GBA) *''Final Fantasy III'' (later ported to the DS) *''Final Fantasy I-II'' (later ported to the GBA) *''Hydlide 3: The Space Memories'' (localized as Super Hydlide for the Sega Mega Drive) *''Mother'' (localized for the Wii U Virtual Console as EarthBound Beginnings) *''Ys I: Ancient Ys Vanished'' (localized for the Sega Mega Drive) *''Ys II: Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter'' (localized for the Sega Mega Drive) *''Ys III: Wanderers from Ys'' (later ported to the SNES) Developed in USA or UK USA exclusive: *''Swords and Serpents'' (1990) American computer role-playing games localized in Japan for the Famicom and later translated back to the United States: *''Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord'' (original version: 1981; NES port: 1987) *''Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds'' (original version: 1982; NES port: 1990) *''Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn'' (original version: 1983; NES port: 1989) *''Ultima III: Exodus'' (original version: 1983; NES port: 1988) *''Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar'' (original version: 1985; NES remake: 1989) *''The Bard's Tale'' (original version: 1985; NES port: 1990) *''Might and Magic: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum'' (original version: 1986; NES port: 1990) *''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Pool of Radiance'' (original version: 1988; NES port: 1991) *''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Hillsfar'' (original version: 1989; NES port: 1991) NOTE: The Silver Box games (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes of the Lance'' and Advanced Dungeons & Dragons: Dragons of Flame) are not role-playing games. In fact, instead of using the "tabletop D&D" rules, they are just action-platform adaptations of the Dragonlance novels.'' American computer role-playing game ported to the NES and released in the United States only: *''Ultima: Warriors of Destiny'' (original version: 1988; NES port: 1993) Japan only Some of these have been patched and translated by fans. *''Adventures of Musashi'' *''Armed Dragon Fantasy Villgust'' *''Chaos World'' *''Dark Lord'' *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei 2'' *''Dragon Slayer Jr: Romancia'' *''EsperDream'' (FDS) *''EsperDream 2'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' *''Future Soldier - Lios'' *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden: Keita Ougon Kiseru'' *''Ganbare Goemon Gaiden 2: Tenka no Zaihou'' *''Ganso Saiyuuki: Super Monkey Dai Bouken'' *''Getsufuu Maden'' *''Heracles no Eikō: Tōjin Makyō Den'' *''Heracles no Eikō II: Titan no Metsubō'' *''Hoshi wo Miru Hito'' *''Just Breed'' *''Kaijuu Monogatari'' *''Lagrange Point'' *''Last Armageddon'' *''The Magic Candle'' *''Metal Max'' *''Mōryō Senki MADARA'' *''Otaku no Seiza: An Adventure in the Otaku Galaxy'' *''Radia Senki: Reimeihen'' *''Rainbow Silkroad'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari 2: Hikari no Kishi'' *''SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari 3: Densetsu no Kishi Dan'' *''Super Chinese 3'' *''Super Robot Wars 2'' *''Silvania'' (FDS) *''Sweet Home'' Strategy/tactical games with role-playing elements *''Destiny of an Emperor'' *''Destiny of an Emperor 2'' (Japan only) *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light (remade for the DS as Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) *Fire Emblem Gaiden ''(remade for the 3DS as Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) * Category: Lists